


First Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane's distracted, it's their first anniversary and Ryan doesn't even seem to remember.





	First Anniversary

“Shane. Shane.”

“Yeah, what?” Shane asked, noticing for the first time that Ryan was tapping him on the arm.

“Stop talking.”

“Right.” Shane cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, trying to look properly scolded. 

Ryan shook his head, flipping open his folder again. 

“So do you like — how long do you actually spend researching cases?”

“Days, dude. Most of the days you don’t see me I’m working on these.”

“Oh so you _are_ at your desk. I just can’t see you because your small body is hidden behind all the books.”

“Shut up.”

“You geek.”

“Shut up,” Ryan repeated, trying to keep from laughing and failing at it. Shane’s smirk grew, his gaze softening imperceptibly - to anyone except Ryan, he hoped.

“I’m just saying. If you see this dude’s desk it’s like Mount Saint Helens but with paper and textbooks. There’s gonna be an avalanche one day and we’ll have to dig his corpse out.”

“Mount Saint Helens is a volcano.”

“Yeah, I know what Mount Saint Helens is, you idiot, it still gets snow.”

Ryan’s mouth pulled down in thought before he shrugged.

“Anyway.” 

Shane chuckled, clearing his throat. As always, he began to fidget almost immediately, snagging a pencil from the desk as Ryan began to speak. 

“Little Bighorn Battlefield.” As Ryan continued to speak, Shane tried to listen. Emphasis on tried, because distraction was at a peak today. It was a year today since they’d gotten together, but Ryan hadn’t seemed to show any recollection of it. Not that Shane was a sap or wanted some huge display of affection, but a year was a big deal. Work had kept them both busy, and between traveling, research, and filming, Shane didn’t blame Ryan for forgetting. But it still stung a little. 

“You communicating with your home planet, buddy?” 

Shane startled a little, realizing Ryan was watching him. 

“Yes. No. What?”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. “You okay, dude?”

“Yeah, I’m good, sorry. Didn’t sleep well, I guess.”

Ryan nodded, still watching Shane for a moment. He smiled, trying to look his normal relaxed self.

“You gonna be good to do the site tomorrow?”

“Sure, yeah. I’ll just hit the hay early tonight.”

Ryan nodded again, staring a second longer before turning back to the folder in front of him.

 

The plus of being a YouTube celebrity is that not many people recognize you. Even in big airports, it was pretty easy to be just normal people. Normal boyfriends, in this case. Though they kept their PDA to a minimum just in case - as per the super secret new contracts their bosses made them sign when they came forward with the relationship - sometimes it was nice just to feel normal. 

The plane was late taking off - after a two hour delay already - and Shane was well beyond irritated. He did his best not to show it, the tension from the lack of discussion about their anniversary on top of this would have resulted in a fight and he knew it. He and Ryan were close, obviously. But they were still very different people, and sometimes opposites attracted in very aggressive ways. 

So Shane held his tongue, eyes closed, silent and stoic as they waited for the plane to take off. Ryan, however, ever aware of so much more than he should be, seemed to know something was off. Breaking his own rule, he flipped the arm rest up between their seats and pressed against Shane’s side.

“What’re you doing?”

“Making my idiot boyfriend smile.”

Shane huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile for a split second. 

“Not good enough,” Ryan whispered. He reached over, grabbing Shane’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Ryan, you’re gonna get us in trouble.”

“No one cares. What’s wrong, Shane? You’ve been in a bad mood all day.”

“Like I told you, I’m just tired.” 

Ryan sighed, pressing harder to Shane’s side and brushing his lips over his shoulder.

“Sleep.”

“I would if you’d shut up,” Shane mumbled, sounding a little harsher than he meant to. Ryan wasn’t fazed, however. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to the corner of Shane’s mouth. 

The plane took off shortly after, and Shane was almost relieved that Ryan didn’t continue to press. He pretended to sleep, playing up the grumpy from exhaustion story he was going with. 

They were in the air for half an hour before Ryan spoke again, whispering against Shane’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to wait, to give you this. I know you’re not sleeping; you’re too tense.”

“You know me too well,” Shane said, opening his eyes and looking down at Ryan. 

Ryan smiled wide. “I hope so. I’ve been dating you for a year for Christ sake.”

“It has been a year, hasn’t it?” Shane asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Did you forget?”

“No. You did.”

“I didn’t forget. Seriously, as long as you’ve known me now. Does forgetting an important date sound _anything_ like me?”

“I guess not,” Shane grumbled. “But we’ve been so busy with the show.”

“So? That’s our work. You’re my boyfriend. I’m not gonna put you second to anything, even my Mount Saint Helens of research.”

Shane chuckled. “Still say it’s gonna crush you some day,” he muttered, feeling the burn of his embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Well then the giant I have as a boyfriend will just need to be there to save me.”

Shane smiled helplessly. “You’re such an idiot.”

“And you’re a dick. We both have faults. Here.” Ryan dug in his jeans pocket for a second before pulling out a small square box. It was flatter and just a little larger than a ring box, made of nice, heavy black cardboard and wrapped with a simple red ribbon.

“What’s this?”

“I don’t know. Logic says opening it would probably answer that question, doesn’t it?”

“You’re lucky we’re on a plane.”

“Why is that?” Ryan asked, his voice raising in amusement.

“Because if we were anywhere else I’d push you into traffic.”

“You’re such a loving boyfriend.”

“Hey, youknew I was an asshole when you agreed to date me,” Shane argued. Ryan laughed, nodding.

“I did. Now shut up and open your present.”

Shane tugged the ribbon off and flipped the lid open, laughter bubbling up before he could stop it. In the box was a keychain, the front emblazoned with the Ghostbusters logo. Over that logo was their icon, the ‘unsolved’ in stamped red. He picked it up, flipping it over. It was heavy and solid, clearly well made. The back was engraved as well, with the date they got together, their initials, and the date they began filming their first episode.

“Do you like it?” The worry was clear in Ryan’s voice. Shane nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth.

“This is perfect, Ryan. I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I doubted you,” Shane said, running his thumb over the smooth paint filling the etching of the Ghostbusters logo.

“No, it’s fine. I mean. I wanted to give it to you earlier but we got so busy. I’ve been silent on it all day, I get why you thought it.”

Shane smiled and shook his head.

“What?”

“My gift to you is just nowhere near as awesome.”

“What is it?”

Shane’s smile turned devious and Ryan leaned back. His eyes narrowed. “What did you do? I hate your face.”

“Wow, now who’s such a nice boyfriend? Is that why you always close your eyes when we have sex?”

“Shane!” Ryan hissed, his cheeks pinking up.

“Oh don’t act all modest. I’ve seen you naked. And worse.”

Ryan groaned, putting his face in his hands. “I hate you so much. I’m never sleeping with you again.”

“Liar.” Shane leaned over and pressed his lips to Ryan’s ear.

“We’re checking out a supposedly haunted battlefield. You might be able to resist tonight, but I know what fear does to you. You’ll be all over me by tomorrow.”

Ryan didn’t even try to suppress the shiver that rippled down his spine. Shane’s tone was heavy and full of promises.

“Says you. I have a stronger will than that,” Ryan tried. Shane chuckled, that low, growling laughing that he reserved for their talks, their alone time. His fingers brushed over Ryan’s before twining together and squeezing briefly.

“Look, just—Back on topic. What’s the present?”

“I should make you wait until we get to the hotel,” Shane teased, sitting upright in his seat again. He smiled softly at the keychain, running his thumb over it once more. He stood then, straddling Ryan’s legs to dig in the overhead bin for his bag.

“Here.” He brought his arm down, holding a badly wrapped square.

“Oh jeez. I see your wrapping hasn’t improved,” Ryan said as he took it, letting Shane settle back into his seat before tearing it open. Inside was a black book, the cover the logo of the show.

Ryan’s eyes narrowed, glaring over at Shane’s dumb smile. The book turned out to be a photo album, nicely printed with photos of their year together. Some were dates, cases, or just hanging out at work or at their apartments. Each one was captioned humorously. ‘demonic selfie’ or ‘#terrified’, and on and on. At least a hundred photos, some pages with more than one. The last page was a single photo in the center. It was one after an investigation, Ryan still looking a little spooked but happy and Shane, his arm outstretched to take the photo. He was grinning as he pressed their cheeks together. The caption underneath it read: ‘One year, a thousand wheezes, a hundred thousand screams. Here’s to a lifetime more.’

Ryan looked over, his eyes damp with unshed tears he’d never admit to. “How is this less awesome than a damn keychain, you asshole?”

Shane laughed. “I can carry around a keychain and use it and show it off. I love this, personally.”

Ryan’s grin widened. “And I love this. Thank you.”

Shane nodded, his gaze softening to a quiet little smile. He leaned over, brushing his lips over Ryan’s before deepening the kiss. His heart still pounded when they were like this, awed that someone like Ryan could like him.

When they separated, Shane grinned wide. “Does this mean I’m forgiven and will get laid tonight?”

Ryan laughed hard, punching Shane in the arm. “I hate you so much, man.”

“So it’s not a no,” Shane teased, winking dramatically while his boyfriend wheezed next to him.


End file.
